Amante Fiel Lobo
by Requiem of Souls
Summary: Sometimes, the unexpected happens.


**A/N: I couldn't find the motivation to continue the last two Bleach fanfics I've written in the past. But to make things much more interesting, I won't tell you much about this fic. I won't even tell you the pairings in it. Hope you enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, not me.**

**Act I **

"Captain Kurosaki, you must come at once! A medium sized garganta has opened outside of the Seireitei and several Arrancar have been visually confirmed and are in the Soul Society. Each of the Gotei Thirteen have been roused from slumber and are instructed to investigate the intrusion as ordered by Head Captain Yamamoto." With nothing more to say, the courier shunpoed to carry on with his duties.

Ichigo groaned upon being forcibly woken by the noisy messenger. Blearily rubbing his eyes, he grumbled, "Th' hell's goin on? I just wanted to sleep in for once. I never get any proper sleep these days. Whatever it is, it better be fuckin worth it." Donning the white haori of the Eleventh Squad, the orange haired shinigami flash-stepped out of the barracks so quickly it could have passed for a sonido.

* * *

Reappearing just outside of the West Rukongai District, the unique soul reaper waited patiently for the arrancar to exit the the garganta before asking in standard procedure, something he highly disliked, "You have breached an important jurisdiction in which no hollow is allowed to be here. All hollows, including arrancar are prohibited to step foot into the Soul Society. Leave, surrender or die. The decision is yours and I personally would advise you to make the wisest choice."

"My my, what dull and boring greeting for an old friend or two," said the brunette arrancar with a subtle tease in her tone. "After all we did to help you defeat Aizen three years ago, do you not even remember us? The primera, tercera and sexta espada? While I doubt you would remember Wonderweiss, it wounds us with your forgetfulness Ichigo."

Raising an eye at the three self-proclaimed espada, Ichigo said, "If you three really are espada, then why did you come here? And if I remember correctly," he said and pointed a finger at the dark skinned woman, "You're Halibel, but I don't recognize the other two. Last I knew, Starrk was the number one espada and I was damn sure he was a guy. But more importantly, what are you doing here?"

"That is Coyote Starrk you dumb-ass!" came an annoyed scoff from a blue haired woman. She reminded the captain vaguely of a bad tempered feline arrancar he'd fought in Las Noches.

"Grimmjow?!"

"Yeah, it's me carrot-top. And before you ask, I'll explain. Something stupid did happen to Starrk n I. That shithead Szayel did creepy experiments on us while we slept and turned us into fuckin chicks," growled Grimmjow as she balled her fists angrily. "Dunno why the fuck he did it, but the asshole sure as hell deserved the punishment I gave 'em. Kicked his ass into the next millennium. I ought to have kill 'em for the stupid shit he pulled. You know how fuckin weird it is to have tits but not dick?"

"Erm... not really..."

Rolling her eyes, the sexta espada said, "Tch, course ya don't Kurosaki. You still got yer manhood you lucky bastard!" Grimmjow groaned and slouched, sulking as she said, "Whatever. Still sucks that Starrk n I have been like this for over a year. Oi Starrky, why don't you go ahead and tell Mr Captain here why we came in the first place. I hate listening to my own high pitched voice anymore. I miss my old self..."

With a sigh, the brunette that was apparently Coyote Starrk said lazily, "Don't call me that, it's a stupid nickname. My name, is Cana Starrk. You'd best remember that, or would you want me to make lame or embarrassing names for you, would you Pantera?" The sexta espada grumbled, but made no remark to her superior. Turning back to the captains and lieutenants assembled around the entrance to the Seireitei, Cana said, "Like Pantera said, we're not here for nothing. While I'd love to be back home in Las Noches for a nap, we need to speak with your leader. Halibel as well as I, would like a word with Ichigo in private. That is all we have to say for now. Will you let us pass?"

"Ah hell, not really sure here. Old man Yama honestly really despises hollows and arrancar are no exception," Ichigo replied as he let his hand off the guard of his sealed zanpakuto. He turned to Unohana and Ukitake, asking, "Retsu, Jushiro, what do you think we should do here? I've only been a captain for nine months and you two have much more experience on decisions like this."

While the captain of squad four remained reticent, the captain of the thirteenth was not. Having sheathed his own weapon, he told his colleague, "I can confirm immediately without inquiring to the head captain. There is no doubt he wouldn't even consider allowing an arrancar, let alone four to even approach the gate even on good terms, I'm sorry, but you're all going to have to turn back. Maybe you, captain Kurosaki, can think of an alternative to conduct a lengthy chat elsewhere."

The orange haired soul reaper furrowed his brows while trying to come up with a solution to the problem at hand. While he was comfortable speaking to hollows on his own turf, there was no way he would go back to Hueco Mundo for a mere conversation. The desolate sands of the place held terrible memories for the captain. Events he wish he could forget. Eventually, he concluded, Damn, Ukitake is right. The old man really hates hollows. All I can come up with on short notice is too choose a neutral ground where neither of us have an advantage should it come to conflict. Of course, I'm referring to the world of the living. Seven days from now, I shall be waiting near the benches in Karakura park. It's non negotiable. Take it, or leave it."

"Very well, Captain," Cana answered tiredly. "Halibel and I will be there. Farewell until we next meet." With that being said, no more words were spoken and a garganta ripped through the sky, a black void displacing reality. Halibel's gaze lingered on Ichigo a little while longer before she turned heel and left.

* * *

[Six days later]

Ichigo huffed, glaring at the ex captain of the Stealth Force whom sat straddled upon his midsection. Months ago, the newly appointed Central 46 had decreed that we were to be wed. Neither of the two Captains had any voice in it at all. To say it was for the best is arguably controversial. But their marriage was the least of our problems. All sorts of problems were popping up here and there, and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads were spread thin over the Soul Society and the World of the Living.

"What?" I snarled.

"You pushed me off of the bed last night, you pig," huffed Sui-Feng, appearing rather offended. Her irate expression held fast as she pressed her fists into the orange haired soul reaper's diaphragm, causing him to cough violently.

Ichigo shot back fiercely, intent on not being the sole source of tension permeating the bedroom, "You were kicking me in the middle of the night you dumb bitch. It's not my fault it was instinct to get away from the idiot disturbing my sleep!"

"I-I was having a nightmare," she faltered. This was something Ichigo hadn't expected. Sui-Feng was the last person he'd have expected to be afraid of a mere nightmare. She was the most ruthless of any of the captain and showed it on a daily basis.

Looking up at her with softer eyes, the eleventh squad captain said, "I apologize. I didn't know you were…frightened." He had hesitated to use such a word, but no alternatives had come to his sleep inhibited mind. "Are you alright, Sui-Feng?"

"N-not really," she replied, now laying atop of the orange haired man. He could feel her tender form quivering above himself. Unable to think of another way to comfort her, he put his arms around her. Looking into his eyes, Sui-Feng blustered, "H-huh?" He made no move to let her go. His gesture seemed to calm her a bit. The two captains laid there for several minutes, simply savoring the warmth. He felt her soft breath on my neck, hi eyes closed. Soon, she asked, "W-why did you put your arms around me, like a hug?"

Opening his eyes, Ichigo replied in a gentle voice, "You looked afraid and I felt it was necessary as well as my duty. Never before have I seen you like this before Sui-Feng. You are always so...strong and direct. Willful and just. And kind of obsessed with Yoruichi."

"T-that's because...I'm not Sui-Feng," she said in a slow, but surely tone. "I'm Suzumebachi, her zanpakuto." Her lithe form shrank to a smaller and more petite body. The short black hair that pleated her head elongated and and warmed to a dark auburn hue. Her face adopted a younger looking face with an expression incapable of frowning. "Sui-Feng died three months ago to... my sting. I'm sorry you're the last to know of her death, but I honestly couldn't stand her anymore. No one else seemed to like her very much, not that it's an excuse. And the only way to separate from a soul reaper to to terminate them. As long as I keep up appearances in place of Sui-Feng, I'm allowed to stay. But you can call me Suzumi."

Regaining his upright posture, the male captain said, "It's okay Suzu-chan. But seeing as Central 46 arranged our wedding three weeks ago, you're still my betrothed. I'm sorta glad I'm not marrying that uptight bitch. She was always yelling and not being any fun. You however seem to be more laid back and sweeter. But I can't really pursue you while there is much to do, and people to protect."

Blushing pinkly, Suzumi replied in a bubbly voice, "Really? Thank you Strawberry!" Wrapping her arms around him, the zanpakuto spirit kissed Ichigo full on the lips. He smiled and kissed her back softly, lifting her back onto the bed. It felt wonderful, knowing that she loved him as he is. She fell asleep in his arms. It wasn't long before he too succumbed to the enticing charms of the sandman.

* * *

Donning the haori of the captain of Squad Two, Ichigo looked at Suzumi. She wore the same uniform the women of the Onmitsukido wore, however she'd trimmed it with golden thread to suit her fashion in her disguise as Sui-Feng.

"Ready for the Captain's Meeting?" he asked asked tiredly, taking Suzumi's hand into his. She smiled and nodded as she leaned against him affectionately. They flash-stepped to Yamamoto's conference hall quickly.

"You're late, Kurosaki," stated Byakuya, his voice stern and expressing disappointment. "The head Captain dislikes to be kept waiting, I'd advise you to arrive promptly from now on lest disciplinary action is required."

In a laid back voice, Kyoraku said, "Now now, go easy on him Byakuya. Ichigo's new to being a captain. Isn't that right, Suzu-chan?"

Suzumi hid behind her betrothed, sticking her tongue out at the middle aged man wearing a pink floral kimono. "Only Ichigo can call me that you hentai!"

"Calm down. I was just joking around," replied Shunsui. "There's no need to take it so personal, Suzumi." Katen Kyokotsu frowned and glared at her master. Ever since Muramasa disappeared, the spirits of the zanpakutou desired to stay in their manifested forms. They wanted to be treated as equals instead of slaves, though Zangetsu was an exception. He disliked the others for some reason unknown to Ichigo.

"That's enough, Shunsui," Byakuya said coldly. The head of the Kuchiki House's glare was more than enough to silence Kyoraku. "You may begin, Head Captain."

Nodding, Genryuusai Yamamoto began, "Thank you Byakuya Kuchiki." He cleared his throat and said, "We have obtained some grave information from a team patrolling in the World of the Living." he paused and continued, "Though none of the soul reapers survived, the last one was able to send us a message via Hell Butterfly. He spoke of creatures that feed upon the blood of the living, but they are not immediately killed. He said that they look like hollows, but they don't consume souls. They were more like monsters with a vague humanoid form. I cannot allow this to go unnoticed. Send another team to Karakura Town to investigate this phenomenon. By any means necessary, we need to know what we're dealing with. Tomorrow, I will call for another meeting. Inform your squads at once. Captain Kurosaki, you are to be immediately dispatched to the world of the living. You know the area quite well. You may pick a small team to accompany you. Dismissed."

"Yes sir," chanted the captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13.

* * *

The moment Ichigo arrived at the predetermined meeting area, he had no chance to make any action as he felt a rush of riatsu spiraling towards him. He had expected to feel pain or feel blood dripping down the side of his body. But there was none, and his haori was free of any crimson stains. Instead of an attack, it had been Halibel wrapping her arms around the soul reaper's neck in an intimate embrace. Surprised was far too tame a word for how Ichigo was now feeling. Completely astonished and befuddled. Close enough.

"H-Halibel?!"

The mocha skinned arrancar said nothing as she squeezed tighter around Ichigo. Her body was quaking, but she seemed to have no desire to lessen or relinquish her embrace. Of course, the captain of squad eleven had no idea how to react to this. Then, in a husky voice, the tercera espada said, "It's Tia, Ichigo. I want you to call me Tia."

Because he never had time for romance in the last three years (except his betrothal to Suzumebachi), Captain Kurosaki didn't know quite how to handle this or why it was happening. With a confused look, he asked the primera espada, "Am I missing something here?"

"Not surprised. You've always been a little on the dense side," Cana replied as she reluctantly picked herself off the bench. Taking small strides, the arrancar made her way towards the captain of squad eleven. "But I suppose it cannot be helped. What it looks like, is that Halibel seems to have missed you quite a lot. None too surprising since she has spoken rather highly of you over the last three years. And she rarely speaks unless she has something important to say. Maybe she is in love?"

With a blush present on her face, the blond espada pulled away from the orange haired shinigami as she hushed the superior arrancar, "I-I do bit love him. D-don't be stupid Cana!"

Smirking, the brunette asked, "Is that so? Then you would not mind me doing this?" Leaning down, Cana lifted Ichigo's chin and pressed her lips onto the soul reaper's in a passion filled kiss. His eyes widened as she pushed her tongue against his lips teasingly before breaking away. "Now, I do believe we have some serious concerns to discuss."

* * *

**A/N: I do hope you enjoyed the first chapter. While it isn't very long, I do hope it was entertaining enough for you to look forward to the next chapter.**


End file.
